Dimensions
by ButterflyKizziez
Summary: Sakura makes a new card from a dangerous spell. Will Shaoran and herself make it out of the 'Dimensions?' Read to find out. R+R pwease!


Butterfly: *Squeals* A PRINCESS CCS FIC!  
Shaoran: Oh-what-joy...  
Sakura: Don't be mean!  
Sharon: I wasn't being mean...  
Sakura: Yes you were!  
Shaoran: No I wasn't!  
Sakura: Yes you were!  
Shaoran: No I wasn't!  
Butterfly: *shakes head* Couples...*giggles with evil laugh* Now the story...  
Sakura and Shaoran: Ho-e?  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS!  
  
Prologue  
  
... And all this time I just wanted to be alone. Away from all of this madness that lingered in the air of my village. My father told me war was on it's way to take lives of others while bringing some back. I knew he was lying. In war, no lives were spared unless you were a coward and ran away. Even if lives were spared, you could never kill someone to bring one back. The past was the past and you had to live with that...  
  
... It all started with five simple but meaningful words; I'm in love with you. My father went ballistic when he heard that Prince Li Syaoran was in love with his one and only daughter, me, Kinomoto Sakura. At first I thought my father was happy seeing that I was happy but after a few hours he became evil like something captured his body right from under me. I was so petrified, I didn't know what to do until I traveled into another dimension...  
  
... My guardian, Kero was teaching me magic and some spells one day when I stumbled into a dangerous yet useful spell causing my eyes to light with fire and immunity. "The Dimension Spell." Easy and simple name but with harsh consequences if done wrong. But being me, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with the one I loved without my father going crazy trying to kill him or the other's we all may love. I couldn't bare that. Knowing that my friends were still out there in my village scared for the war that may come brought my attention to the cauldron standing on the stove already prepared by the powerful Clow Reed. He must of read my mind because he is after all dead...  
  
... Frog toes, Chemical Z, Biohazard poison, liquids of all kinds were mixed into this big black pot making the smell in the room almost unbearable. Making the potion was only the first step to the process of dimensions as many more needed to be added while the spell continued...  
  
... Day in and day out, the potion was getting ready to be used. Mixing the potion, heating it to the right temperature and making sure it stays that way was hard enough without a badgering stuffed animal nagging for food 24/7. But I guess that is what you get when you are after all the Card Mistress...  
  
... I poured the liquid into a cylinder and closed it tightly. In order to use this spell I had to let it sit for one week with no disturbances while spending that week to make a card for it to be used. I just hoped that this would turn out all right...  
  
... Night and day fell as it came and gone for five days, me still making the powerful card. It took most of my magic but with Shaoran helping me, I knew I couldn't go wrong. On the last day of the sitting potion my card was finished. With a bright color of pinkish green, a young girl appeared in the room holding a wand with a crescent moon at the top. She blinked making her magic come into use but it was useless. The card, now known as the Dimensions, starred blankly into this unknown world to her. I smiled my one hundred watt smile making the little figure squealed with joy. I guess she knew I was her master and she was very happy...  
  
... I carefully pulled the cylinder out of it's holding place on the table and asked the figure to return to her card just like the spell book said. With a little chant and some liquid splattered on the card, the magic came to Dimensions as she sprung from her home in aspirations. She was in direr need to use her power for it was building up within her. She couldn't hold out too much longer...  
  
... Holding my loves hand and Kero in my bag, I thought of a nice serene place high on a castle ridge. And with one sudden blink we were off in the unknown lands of Dimension.  
__  
  
Sakura: Wa Ha! I'm a witch!  
Shaoran: -_-  
Sakura: Shaoran? Are you okay?  
Butterfly: I told him not to drink my tea...  
Sakura: Ho-e?  
___ 


End file.
